1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to through silicon via (TSV) technology for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through silicon vias are formed in semiconductor devices to provide an electrical bridge between the active and inactive surfaces of the die. However, through silicon vias are also contemplated to connect to active circuitry from the back or inactive surface of the die.
When accessing the active circuitry from the inactive surface of the die, connection may be made to capture pads for the integrated circuit. During the etching process to form the through silicon via opening, the etchant fluid may pass through perforations in the capture pad thereby resulting in undesirable over-etching, and potential damage to the circuitry. That is, if the etching process to create the through silicon via cannot be carefully controlled, the etchant will contaminate the wafer and may cause damage to the integrated circuit. Also, the resultant conductive metal layer of the TSV may extend to another metal interconnect layer instead of terminating at the capture pad, thereby creating shorts within the die. Therefore, a unique interconnect structure and manufacturing process is needed.